HOW MAX PERCY AND THE GANG MET THE FLOCK summary
by MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever
Summary: Romance, drama, humor. I have writers block for the other story's. Help. READ SUMMARY FOR SUPRISE ABOUT CHAPTERS TO FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1

Beginning.

Yo! My names Maximum Ride, daughter of Poseidon and Valencia Martinez. Sister of Percy Jackson who's parents also are Poseidon and Valencia Martinez. Let's begin with my life story shall we? Percy and I were born on the same day. When we were in the new born nursery, a man named Jeb Batchelder stole me away from my parents and brother. 6 months later he did the same thing to a boy named Fang. 3 months after that, a boy named Iggy. He also stole children that are way younger than us. Nudge, and the siblings, Gazzy and Angel. Me (Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel are all the children of the gods. We grew up in a science lab/prison. We were made on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible scientist you could possibly imagine. This is my life story. The story of my family. Do not stop reading. I'm dead serious.

CHAPTER 1. Finding out. MAX P.O.V.

"I just don't get it Percy. I've been looking for my family for years, then the oracle pops out to say _5 are looking for their long lost leader, as well as the youngest child._ That's all the oracle said, and I don't understand it." I told my dearest brother.

"Don't worry Max, we will find them. First, we-" Percy began to say before interrupted.

"Max, your going on a mission to bring some young demigods here. Drover found 5 more. He specifically asked for you. Said all 5 new you a long time ago. Take any one you wish." Chiron said.

My eyes widened. "Yes Chiron. Naturally I will take Percy, Annabeth and Angel." He smiled, nodded and walked away.

I turned to my brother. "Well, let's tell the others, get packed an go to that school they are in."

Percy grinned. "Yes sister dear." I just glared at him for calling my dear. He knows I hate that.

**Hey guys. I'm restarting this story. I went back and reread it and I didn't like it. I hope this ones better. **

**Fly on, **

**ChyChy.**


	2. Chapter 2 encountering

Chapter 2. Max P.O.V

When we showed up at the school after a freaking 8 HOURS DRIVE, and you know I'm claustrophobic, I literally jumped out of the van before it stopped moving. I sucked in a fresh breath of air, oh, and Angel did the same.

"Max, I don't care that you and Angel were experimented on, stop jumping out of freaking cars." My dearest brother said.

"Percy, darling, you forget that I'm Maximum Ride, I don't listen to anyone, and neither does Angel. She only listen's to me." I smirked my "You know that I'm so right" smirk. He just sighed.

"Yes unfortunately, I do. Now let's just go and find Drover. He's bound to be jumping up and down from excitement." He grumbled, knowing that I'm right.

"Stop your bickering already and let's go find Drover then. I haven't seen him in ages." Annabeth said with excitement.

We got our schedules', and started roaming the hall looking for Drover. That's when I smelt enchiladas.

"Guy's, I hate to tell you this, but the school is having enchiladas for lunch, so we'll need to go to the cafeteria." I grimaced, as did everyone else. We knew how much Grover love's enchiladas.

When we got to the cafeteria, our jaw's dropped open. It. Was. Huge. I'm talking 20ft wide, and 40ft long man. It was just plane white, with a bunch of tables. I looked around and saw a guy bullying a girl for her lunch money. Super hearing remember? I think I'll listen in.

"Give me your lunch money, or I'll jump you after school fatty." He said.

"No." she said shakily.

He raised his hand to slap her, and I jumped in front of her just in time. His slap hit me. The room got quit.

I looked at him. He was really quit handsome. He had short honey colored hair, green eyes, and high cheekbones. (_**He looks like Sam guys.)**_

"Look, I'm sorry and all, but you need to move. I'm not afraid to hit a girl." He said.

I smirked my famous smirk. I saw the gang gulp. I saw Drover and 4 other people out of the corner of my eye gulp too.

"Sorry bud, but, I won't deal with you bullying another girl for her lunch money just because your mommy wasn't nice enough to give you some." His eyes got wide and I smirked.

"Why you-" He went to hit me, but I blocked the blow, delivering one of my own to his stomach. He fell down moaning in pain.

"Next time pick on somebody your own size." I snorted at him. Then I looked at the girl. She was really quit pretty. She had dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, freckles, and high cheekbones. She was really quit skinny, not at all fat. Then I spoke.

"Don't listen to dumbo over there." I winked. "You're not fat, and you're really quit pretty. Name?" I smiled kindly.

"Um, JJ. My real name is Jennifer Joy, but I prefer JJ. Thanks by the way." She smiled shyly.

"Don't worry. It was no problem at all. Where do you sit?"

"Alone."

Then Percy cut in. "Well not anymore. You can sit with us today."

"I don't want to be any-"

"If you say trouble then I will grab your ponytail and pull it so far up your butt you'll either have to eat your way out, or get surgery." I threatened. "You're no trouble at all."

"Thanks, I guess." She looked shocked, but not scared. I guess she saw my calculating gaze, 'cause she said, "I now you won't hurt me." She said simply.

I grinned at her. She already now's me well. I turned to the others. "Guy's, this is JJ. JJ this is my friends, Percy, Annabeth, Angel, and Drover. I don't know the other's." I said pointing to each one. Though the other's do look familiar…

They all said hi to her. Then Drover spoke.

"Guy's, this is Max, Percy, Annabeth and Angel. Gang this is Nick, Jeff, Zephyr, and Crystal." We said hi to them.

"Know, let's eat." I said grinning. They all whooped.


	3. Chapter 3 Found

Chapter 3. Max P.O.V. Found.

We all got our lunch tray's, mine, Angel's, Nick's, Jeff, Zephyr and Crystal's piled high. Let's just say, those 4 were shocked when Angel and I got just as much as them.

"So, where are you guy's from?" I asked.

They all tensed at once. Hmm, interesting.

Nick spoke, "We're from Death Valley, California." He said, looking deeply in my eyes.

I tensed, as did Angel. Death Valley is where the school is. _Is it possible that these 4 are mine and Angel's long lost family? Have we finally found them after all these years? Will they know what happened if it's them?_ So many thoughts ran through my head, then the oracle's prophesy ran through my head. _Five are looking for their long lost reader, as well as the youngest child. One is looking for his leader, soul-mate, and one and only love, as well as the child that is like his daughter. One looking for his sister/ leader, as well as the child. Two are looking for their mother, leader, and to one of the 2, a sister in the leader. One is looking for his blood sister. They will be found, and will find their leader with the help of another, while the other does not now it. Long lost children of the gods will be found, but great danger will come. _

I looked at Angel and she looked at me.

(**Max, **_Angel)_

**Angel, do you think…? **

_I read Nick's mind Max. It's them, we found them. We finally found them. _

**Are you sure? **

_Yes Max. I'm positive. Remember the prophesy. __**They will be found, and will find their leader with the help of another, while the other does not now it. **__It's them Max. They've been looking for us since we were kidnapped from them. Oh, and Fang loves you by the way. _

I looked at Angel, shocked. Fang loves me?

Percy cleared his throat and I looked at him. He raised his eyebrow at me, as if to say _"What was that between you and Angle?" _I shook my head. Then looked at him as if to say, **"You'll find out in a couple of minutes." **He nodded, knowing he won't get anything out of me until I'm ready. He now's me well.

Then I spoke. "So, how long have you been looking for us boy's and girl?" all four looked at me in suspicion, and I raised my famous eyebrow raise at Fang as if to say, _"What, you don't recognize your leader?" _innocently. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he read my look and I smirked.

"Max?" he whispered. Jeff, Zephyr and Crystal sucked in a breath hard, looking at me with wide, hopeful eyes.

"The one and only infamous Maximum Ride. Who else?" I said loud enough for the other's to hear.

"Max." they all yelled. "Angel." Next thing I know, I'm in a flock sandwich. Very nice feeling by the way. (if you didn't note the sarcasm, then you need to go to the mental ward.)

"Can't-breath" I gasped out. "Me- neither" gasped out Angel.

As they let us go, they didn't let go of us, their eye's shining in happiness. Oh how I love these guy's. I missed them so much. I'm so glad we found them.

"Well ,well ,well, look at what we have here. Demigods, with a couple that are winged freaks."

I spun around and saw the last thing I wanted to see.

A hydra. Oh joy.

**Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Since Vega's out for summer vacation, I'll be updating quit a bit now. I want to shout out to me friends/beta's, Courtney DiLaurentis and AwesomeWeirdo, a huge thanks for all the support and friendship that I had the honor of them giving me. Thanks guys. I love you two like you were my twin sister's. **

**Fly On, **

**Peace out, **

**ChyChy, or CCC.**


	4. Chapter 4 defeat's and betrayal

Chapter 4. Fang/Nick's P.O.V. WHAT IS THAT?

Okay, I'm ecstatic that we finally found Max, our leader and my soul mate (cheesy, I know), and Angel, but seriously, what the heck is that thing? It resembles a snake, what with the long scaly body. It has green hair too.

Max, Angel, Percy, and Annabeth got protectively in front of the flock, Drover and I. What are they gonna do? Are they suicidal? And why would Max allow Percy and Annabeth to go up against that thing?

(**Fang**_**, **__Angle) _

_Because Fang. All 4 of us now how to fight this thing, and you guys don't. Demigod monster's, monster's that go after demigods, are stronger and more dangerous than erasers, or flyboys, or m-geeks, or anything the school sends after us. _

**And you're telling me that Percy and Annabeth now how to handle this thing? **

_Yep._

**Oi! **

Okay, so they're going up against a monster stronger than what the flock and I handle? I hope they know what they're dealing with.

MAX P.O.V.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a little green hydra?" I said smirking, while Percy, Annabeth and Angel chuckled.

"You'll pay for that child. I'm stronger than you."

"Really? Doesn't look like it, because I've destroyed countless hydra's, and you won't be any different." I snarled, still smirking.

The hydra screamed and attacked. Good thing everyone had left before it came. Everyone meaning the humans.

"Sidestep!" I screamed. Everyone but me sidestepped. I jumped in the air and tackled the monster head on, as always. We struggled. I had to be careful not to let her fang's touch me, or my skin would melt away because of the venom.

Finally I got on top of the hydra, grabbed my sword, Midnightsky, (which I personally think is better than Percy's sword riptide) and cut off her head. Big mistake, but it gave me the distraction that I needed to kill it. I stabbed the stupid hydra in the heart, and it dissolved. Phew! That was some hard work! ;), ;). (if you didn't catch the sarcasm, then GO TO THE MENTAL WARD ALREADY.)

I turned back to the gang, and the flock only to see the gang looking at me with pride, and the flock looking at me with shock surprise, and pride as well.

"What?" I asked innocently. I mean, it's not like I just didn't kill a hydra by myself. Psh! What are you talkin' 'bout.

"Max." Fang said, still in shock and aw that I just did that. "How did you learn to fight like that? Jeb didn't take you out and train you, did he?" I scowled at the mention of the traitor.

"No, the bastard didn't. Someone else took me and Angel when I was 9 and she was 1. You know, someone that doesn't trick his family into believing he's dead." I said bitterly. He took the rest of the flock but Angel and me because someone already took us. That someone was Chiron.

The flock, except for Angle, looked confused.

"What do you mean Max? Jeb is dead." Nudge said.

Now it was the gang, Angel's and mine's turn to looked confused and shocked, then angry. Angel connected Percy's, Annabeth's, and mine to hers'. They started talking over each other, while we were looking at each other.

**(Max, **_Angel, _Percy, _**Annabeth) **_

_**They don't know? **_

Why would he do something like that?

_Why would he hurt them? _

**SHUT UP! **

**Now, I don't know why he didn't tell them, but I do know that they won't take this news very well. They will feel hurt and betrayed, especially Fang, since Jeb helped him raise the Flock. They won't settle for sugarcoating, so we'll just tell them. All they need is for us to be there for them. Understood? **

_**Yeah! **_

_Uh huh! _

Yeah, sure! 

I looked at the flock, who were waiting impatiently, but waiting non the less.

I took a deep breath. "Jeb isn't dead. He went back to working for the school." I scanned their faces. They looked angry, shocked, hurt, betrayed and much more. But the worse was Fang.

I raised an eyebrow, saying we can talk sometime later, and he nodded. Then we turned and headed back to the van, back to camp half-blood. I just hope we don't run into any more trouble.


	5. An! You need to read to know my reason

**Hey guys! I know, I know, you want to know were the chapter is. I need ideas for it, so I need your help! If you give me ideas, and they suit my story and I like them, I might put them in my story. **

**Fly On, **

**Peace Out, **

**ChyChy. **


End file.
